


Happy Birthday bub

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Reader Needs a Hug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and you have a fight 2 days before your birthday.Will you be able to tell him your feelings in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday bub

2 Days to go...  
Logan was pissed.All because I may or may not have turned into a spider and hid in Kitty's bed.No biggie.Well it was a spider the size of a dog but hey it was a joke,but she just had to go crying to Logan.Which landed me in a huge row with him to the point were I slapped him,told him i hated him and stormed up to my room.Of coarse I didn't hate him(in fact i love him) its just he got me so mad.calling me childish and saying i need to grow up if i ever wanted to become an x-men.I had to remind him of two things 1.i was already an x-men and 2. I am acting my age it was only a prank.All this and its tow days till my birthday.I sat on my bed looking through tumbler trying to find something to find some thing to make me smile,but to no avail not even a duck dressed as cas from supernatural could make me crack a smile. Suddenly there was a knock on my door,them Scott walked in."Hey (Y/N). i brought you some coffee."He handed you the hot cup.  
"thanks"I muttered to him."He didn't mean it you know.He just cares about you."Scott opened the door and looked over his shoulder"talk to him and tell him how you feel you never know he might feel the same."With that he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.  
That night i cried my self to sleep with Logan playing on mind.

1 day to go...  
I woke up at about 10:30 and changed into a (F/C) jumper and a pair of black sweat pants.I slowly made my way to the kitchen only to turn back around when i saw Logan sat there with a beer."Hey.Kid. You don't need to hide from me ya know"He said.It sent a shiver down my spine.I spend year trying to get him to notice me and the one time i don't want it he gives it to me."I wasn't hiding."I said trying not to cry.He stood up and walked over to me.Logan crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me"you've been crying"He spoke softly.A rocket of anger burst inside of me.Who does he think he is?I've loved this idiot for years and he thinks i won't cry when we have a fight.this is the last straw."WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO!!!"I hit him in the face  
"I CARED ABOUT YOU!"  
BANG(you hit him again when i say this)  
"I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME"  
BANG  
"I LOVED YOU"  
BANG  
Logan grabbed my wrist to stop me from hitting him."Did ya just say ya loved me."  
I pushed him away "I still do."I stormed up to my room once again crying not wanting to talk to anyone.

The Day...  
You woke up and facepalmed yourself for what you said to Logan.I should go apologize for what i said.I got up and changed in to a (F/C) dress and matching make up.It is my birthday after all.As i walked down stairs i got Happy Birthday from Storm and Hank.I walked past Scott and he gave me a knowing look.All i did was nod and keep walking.I arrived at the living room where Logan and Bobby were talking.I "Er...Logan can i talk to you"  
"sure what ya won't"He huffed  
"alone please"I looked at Bobby and he gave me a knowing look.  
"Logan...I came to say sorry i shouldn't have hit you i was angry at my self not you."I whispered looking at my shoes.  
"No need to be sorry (Y/N).It was my fault i shouted at you because i like ya to but i was to scared to tell you and i took it at on ya.Scott help me remember the feelings i have for you."I looked up to see him stood in front of me.We both leaned in and a lips meet in the most sweet kiss i had ever had.We pulled apart and stared at each other.Logan leaned down and whispered in my ear"Happy Birthday Bub."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it.Please give me feedback and ideas for my next story.The Fandoms i do are:
> 
> X-men  
> Sherlock  
> Avengers   
> The walking Dead  
> and bands branded as "Emo."


End file.
